List w butelce
by AoRabbit
Summary: Levy wraca po kilkunastu latach z Ameryki. Ma nadzieje spotkać przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Nie ma jednak pojęcia, jak bardzo mógł się zmienić podczas jej nieobecności. /śladowe ilości innych par
1. Chapter 1

Pierwsza część wyszła trochę sztywna, gdyż dawno nie pisałam żadnego tekstu Hetero i jest to, można powiedzieć, debiut po długim czasie. Następne są lepsze.

Levy westchnęła cicho, przenosząc wzrok na widok za oknem. Powitała swój stary dom delikatnym uśmiechem. Była bardzo zmęczona podróżą, dlatego mimo tego, iż cieszyła się, że już dotarli, nie mogła tego dostatecznie pokazać. Wyciągnęła walizki z bagażnika i z trudem wniosła je do domu. Przez prawie całą następną godzinę pomagała firmie przeprowadzkowej z ustawieniem wszystkiego w odpowiednich pokojach. Chciała jak najszybciej się z tym uporać, żeby móc się udać na upragniony odpoczynek. Zmęczona padła na swoje dawne łóżko. Sprężyny cicho zazgrzytały, ale poza tym dźwiękiem nic nie wskazywało na to, że łóżko od paru lat nie było używane. Przewróciła się na plecy, by spojrzeć w sufit spowity gwiazdami. Galaktyka umieszczona w pokoju zawsze była jej marzeniem i któregoś dnia wreszcie się jej doczekała. Uniosła rękę i palcem wyszukała gwiazdozbioru wielkiego psa, a następnie na jego szczycie gwiazdy Syriusza. Wyciągnęła przed siebie drugą rękę, by przez palce obserwować gwieździstą fototapetę. Z delikatnym uśmiechem obserwowała pozostałe gwiazdy na jej własnym niebie, jednak szybko Morfeusz objął ją swoimi ramionami, pogrążając w głębokim śnie. Mimo iż położyła się spać około godziny siedemnastej, następnego dnia wstała dopiero w południe. Długi lot samolotem, do tego zmiany stref czasowych bardzo zmęczyły jej ciało, zwłaszcza że była jeszcze nastolatką. Leniwie uniosła się na przedramionach i ogarnęła pokój krytycznym spojrzeniem. Stanowczo trzeba było tu posprzątać, a następnie się rozpakować. Zagryzła delikatnie wargę i odepchnęła się od materaca siadając prosto. Sprzątanie sprzątaniem, ale najpierw śniadanie, choć może lepiej powiedzieć obiad, pomyślała. Przeczesała jeszcze ręką włosy, nim sięgnęła do swojej pomarańczowej walizki w poszukiwaniu ciuchów. Na całe szczęście, kiedy się pakowała wpadła na to, iż będzie musiała sprzątać swój pokój i na samym wierzchu ułożyła te bardziej robocze ubrania. Przekręciła zamek w drzwiach, na wypadek, gdyby któryś z jej młodszych braci chciał zajrzeć do środka, gdy będzie się przebierała, i zdjęła piżamę. Szybko założyła na siebie biały topik, krótkie fioletowo-szare spodenki i kolorową koszulę w kratę, której dół zawiązała pod biustem. Długie włosy spięła w luźnego koka, a kolorowa chustka miała zapobiec wpadaniu kosmyków do oczu. W parę godzin uporała się ze sprzątaniem, przy którym, na całe szczęście, pomogli jej bracia, i rozpakowywaniem. Na razie wypakowała ubrania i inne niezbędne rzeczy, resztę zostawiła sobie na później. Chciała przecież skorzystać trochę z pięknej pogody.

- Ryuu, Seiji, ostrożnie – zawołała Levy, machając do braci, którzy, uprzednio rzucając swoje rzeczy niedbale na piasek, wbiegli do wody. Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho. Rozłożyła niewielki koc na plaży, a następnie ułożyła na nim swoje, jak i chłopców rzeczy. Usiadła obok swojego ręcznika i zaczęła się smarować kremem z filtrem. Co prawda słońce nigdy za specjalnie jej nie łapało, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
- Przepraszam. - Odwróciła się, słysząc dziewczęcy głos. - Mogę się dosiąść? - zapytała wysoka, szczupła blondynka obdarowując ją pogodnym uśmiechem. Levy widząc, że dziewczyna ma w rękach sporo rzeczy niemal od razu się zgodziła.  
- E, tak, jasne. - Odpowiedziała jej równie ciepłym uśmiechem, przesuwając się w bok.  
- Nazywam się Lucy, a ty? - zapytała, siadając na kocu obok Levy.  
- Levy – odpowiedziała, wyciągając w jej stronę krem z filtrem.  
- Dziękuję, ale mam swó... - mówiła, grzebiąc w sportowej torbie, którą ze sobą wzięła. - No dobra, jednak zapomniałam swojego – odpowiedziała. Odłożyła swoją torbę na bok i zaczęła smarować sobie nogi.  
- Jesteś tu sama?  
- Tak, moi przyjaciele przyjadą dopiero za jakąś godzinę na imprezę – odpowiedziała Lucy. - A ty?  
- Z braćmi. - Wskazała w stronę wody, gdzie jej młodsi bracia się bawili. - Wczoraj wróciłam ze stanów, gdzie mieszkaliśmy z rodziną prawie jedenaście lat.  
- Długo, nie zapomniałaś języka?  
- Nie. - Pokręciła głową. - Czytałam dużo japońskich książek będąc w Ameryce, więc język nie jest dla mnie problemem.

Następną godzinę spędziły na rozmowie i wygłupach w wodzie, dopóki nie przyjechali przyjaciele Lucy. Wszyscy zostali przedstawieni Levy i od razu się polubili. Na starcie Natsu z Gray'em pokłócili się o to, który pierwszy się z nią przywita, wywiązała się przez to bójka, w wyniku czego Levy najpierw poznała Erzę. Dziewczyna, zirytowana wysłuchiwaniem wrzasków kłócących się nastolatków złapała ich za fraki i wrzuciła do wody, żeby trochę ochłonęli. Później Levy poznała Lokiego, który okazał się być chłopakiem Lucy, i Lisannę. Niestety nie mogła dłużej zostać, zaczynało się powoli ściemniać, a ona obiecała późno nie wracać ze względu na braci. Wymienili się numerami telefonów, pożegnali i Levy wraz z Ryuu i Seijim wrócili do domu.

_Pamiętasz to gwieździste niebo, które razem oglądaliśmy? Te wszystkie galaktyki, które śniły nam się po nocach. Chciałaś je zobaczyć, oboje chcieliśmy. A ja byłem gotowy przychylić ci nieba, bo byłaś moją przyjaciółką. Bo byłaś mi droga. Najważniejsza osoba, którą się stałaś. Która odeszła nim zdążyłem zdać sobie z tego sprawę..._


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia Levy umówiła się z Lucy i Erzą na wspólne zakupy. Rano wstała dość wcześnie, by wszystko do końca rozpakować i poukładać. Okazało się, że w czasie pobytu w stanach kupiła tyle książek, że zabrakło na nie miejsca w jej starym pokoju. Na całe szczęście tata Levy przyjął to z szerokim uśmiechem, mówiąc:  
- Jutro pojedziemy wybrać jakąś nową szafkę.

Ojciec zawsze bardzo ją wspierał w jej zainteresowaniach. Prawdę mówiąc to on zaraził ją miłością do astronomii, którą sam interesował się za młodu. Chciał polecieć na księżyc, udało mu się nawet znaleźć w pierwszej trzydziestce kandydatów, ale wtedy okazało się, że jego ukochana jest w ciąży i musiał zrezygnować. Zawsze było mu trochę żal, że nie udało mu się polecieć, jednak dumny był, iż jego córka kocha astronomię tak samo, a może nawet bardziej niż on.

Telefon Levy rozdzwonił się już na dobre, nim wreszcie go odebrała.  
- Halo?  
- No, czekamy już pod twoim domem – usłyszała wesoły głos Lucy w słuchawce.  
- Dajcie mi chwilkę, zaraz do was zejdę.  
- Oczywiście – powiedziała i rozłączyła się.  
Levy szybko zaczęła pakować do swojego plecaka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, jednocześnie szukając w szafie czegoś do ubrania. Nie sądziła, że układanie rzeczy zajmie jej tyle czasu, do tego w trakcie wzięło ją na wspominanie, podczas którego już całkowicie odpłynęła.  
Założyła na siebie białą w różową kratkę sukienkę bez ramiączek, z widocznym odcięciem pod biustem, sięgającą do połowy uda. Wsunęła na ramię mały plecaczek i wybiegła z pokoju prosto do drzwi.  
- Dzień dobry – powiedziała Erza, kiedy Levy stanęła w drzwiach. Nie wiedzieć czemu przeszły jej ciarki po plecach.  
- Przepraszam, że musiałyście tyle czekać, ale straciłam poczucie czasu.  
- Nic się nie stało – pocieszyła ją Lucy, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
- Chodźmy – zarządziła Erza, a dziewczyny zgodnie poszły za nią w stronę centrum handlowego.

Lucy uniosła błękitną sukienkę, przykładając ją do ciała Levy i uśmiechnęła się, poruszając brwiami.  
- Nie założę jej, jest zbyt wyzywająca – powiedziała z wyrzutem.  
- Przesadzasz, ma po prostu dekolt. - Lucy przysunęła wieszak jeszcze bliżej ciała dziewczyny.  
- No właśnie – syknęła, odsuwając ręką sukienkę i wycofując się.  
- I jak? - Erza odsunęła zasłonę, stając przed dziewczynami ubrana z obcisłą granatową sukienkę zawiązywaną na szyi, z wyciętym kółkiem ukazującym dekolt, i sięgającą połowy ud.  
- Wspaniale – odpowiedziała od razu Lucy podskakując nieco do góry.  
- Z jakiej to okazji? - zapytała Levy.  
Na to pytanie Erza pokryła się rumieńcem kolorem prawie przypominającym jej włosy, a Lucy zaczęła chichotać.  
- Erza idzie na randkę – powiedziała, uchylając się jednocześnie przed lecącą w jej stronę torebką.  
- T-to nie jest randka, t-to tylko s-spotkanie z-zapoznawcze! - zaprzeczyła, jednak obie dziewczyny wiedziały jaka jest prawda.  
- Po jutrze znowu do szkoły – westchnęła Lucy, odwieszając sukienkę na miejsce i kierując się do kasy.  
- Tak.  
- To może pójdziemy dziś na plażę z chłopakami? Wykorzystajmy ostatnie dni, bo podobno jutro ma padać. - Erza uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, kiedy obu dziewczynom spodobał się pomysł.

Nie czuła żadnej presji. W nowym towarzystwie było świetnie, mimo iż znała ich od niecałego dnia doskonale się dogadywali. Jak się szybko okazało, Loki podzielał jej zainteresowanie astronomią, dzięki czemu szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Rozmowy i zabawy pochłonęły ich bez reszty, tak, że nie zauważyli, że zaczął kończyć im się prowiant.  
- To ja skoczę kupić coś do picia – zaproponował Natsu.  
- Pomogę ci. - Levy podskoczyła, by podnieść się na nogi i obdarzyła kolegę szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Jasne. - Machnął na nią ręką, kierując się w stronę budek sklepowych. - Chodź.  
Szybko go dogoniła i dotrzymując jego dość żwawego kroku, szła obok.  
- Słyszałem, że mieszkałaś długo w stanach – zagadnął, stając w kolejce.  
- Prawie jedenaście lat.  
- Zostawiłaś tu kogoś?  
- Miałam wtedy parę lat, ale – westchnęła – tak, przyjaciela.  
Natsu uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, biorąc do rąk napoje, które przed paroma sekundami kupił.  
- Pomogę ci – powiedziała i wyciągnęła dłonie w jego kierunku. Podał jej parę puszek, jednak większość i tak niósł sam.  
- Chodź, ścigamy się – powiedział Natsu i rzucił się pędem w stronę przyjaciół.  
- Co? - mruknęła już raczej sama do siebie, ale powoli pobiegła za nim.

Dopiero, kiedy zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie siedzieli zauważyli, że chłopaki stoją, wymierzając spojrzenia w stronę jakiejś grupki. Natsu szybko do nich dołączył, a Levy, kiedy tylko odłożyła puszki nachyliła się na Lucy i zapytała, kim są tamci goście.  
- To taka grupka z naszej szkoły. Często nas zaczepiają i wdają się w bójki, chłopaki strasznie ich nie lubią.  
- Wy chyba też nie – powiedziała, patrząc jak Erza z mordem w oczach podnosi się z miejsca i zmierza w kierunku chłopaków.  
- Tsk. - Ze środka grupki wyszedł dość wysoki i masywny chłopak o długich czarnych włosach i kolczykami na twarzy. - Będziecie robić problemy, czy grzecznie usuniecie się z plaży? - zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem.  
Natsu prychnął, zaciskając pięści i strzelając z kostek w dłoniach.  
- Chyba kpisz – warknął Gray, zsuwając z ramion koszulę i rzucając ją na koc.  
- No cóż, chcieliśmy po dobroci, ale jak sobie chcecie. - Niby przejęty wyraz twarzy zastąpił pełen wyższości uśmiech.  
- Plaża nie jest waszą własnością! - krzyknęła Lucy podnosząc się na kolana.  
- Taka wychowana dziewczynka, a nie wie, że nie powinna się odzywać niepytana. - Pokręcił głową z politowaniem.  
- Przymknij się, kretynie, ciebie też nikt nie pytał! - warknęła w jego stronę Erza.  
- Hm. - Kolejny kpiący uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. Zacisnął pięści, jeden z jego kumpli wyciągnął kij. Byli gotowi, żeby ich zaatakować. Natsu ruszył pierwszy, wymierzając idealny cios w nos, przez co chłopak upadł na piach, krwawiąc. Chwila nieuwagi, a Loki został zatrzymany przez dwóch chłopaków, a do nich zbliżał się już ich Lider, trzymając w ręku kij. Wszystko działo się błyskawicznie. Chłopak uniósł broń do góry, by mocno się zamachnąć, kiedy przed nim stanęła niewielka dziewczyna, jednak te oczy poznałby wszędzie. Kij upadł na piach, a on wpatrywał się zszokowany w przerażoną dziewczynę.  
- Le...  
- Stój, proszę – szepnęła, cała się spinając, kiedy opuszczał ręce.  
- Gajeel! - krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Chłopak odwrócił się, patrząc na swoich kumpli.  
- Zostawcie ich!  
- Ale...  
- Już! - warknął, odwracając się i kierując w stronę wyjścia z plaży.  
Loki został bezpiecznie odstawiony na piach, a Levy ukucnęła obok. Niemal od razu też przybiegła do nich Lucy, przytulając się do chłopaka.  
- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała, oglądając go z każdej strony.  
- Tak, w porządku. - Pocałował dziewczynę w czubek głowy. - Dziękuję, Levy – powiedział, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.  
- N-nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem, zmuszając się do delikatnego uśmiechu.  
- Dlaczego odeszli? - zapytał Gray, otrzepując się z piasku.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała Erza.  
- Levy, zrobiłaś im coś? - Lucy spojrzała na nią.  
- Co ona niby mogła im zrobić? Od Gajeela jest prawie dwa razy mniejsza.  
Na dźwięk tego imienia dziewczyna zagryzła wargę.  
- Levy, co się dzieje?  
- N-nic. Co miałoby się dziać?  
- Nie, nic – zakończyła Erza. Wiedziała, że coś było nie tak. Znała Gajeela od paru lat, w końcu chodzili razem do gimnazjum, a teraz do liceum, i wiedziała, że mało kto potrafił go zatrzymać. Musiał znać Levy, inaczej nie było mowy o tym, by go zatrzymała.

Te oczy. Oczy, które w tłumie nie wyróżniały się niczym, on jednak poznałby je wszędzie. Od zawsze je oglądał, potrafił z nich odczytać każde uczucie, a teraz... Pojawiają się na nowo w jego życiu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, siejąc zamęt.  
Po raz kolejny przekręcił się na bok. Nie mógł zasnąć, przez oczami wciąż mając widok przestraszonej Levy. Zawsze ją bronił, była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, a teraz sam był powodem jej przerażenie. Nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Złożył jej obietnice i zamierzał jej dotrzymać.


	3. Chapter 3

W poniedziałek rozpoczął się kolejny semestr i, chcąc nie chcąc, trzeba było iść do szkoły. Skończyły się dni gorącej sielanki, inaczej zwane wakacjami.  
- Levy, pośpiesz się. Nie pozwalaj, żeby ktoś musiał na ciebie czekać – zawołała jej mama.  
- Spokojnie, proszę pani, i tak przyszedłem za wcześnie. - Chłopak uniósł ręce w obronnym geście i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
- Jestem! - krzyknęła Levy, wybiegając ze swojego pokoju i prawie przewracając o własne nogi. - Przepraszam, zaspałam – usprawiedliwiła się od razu, kiedy stanęła przed chłopakiem.  
- Nic się nie stało, serio. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytrzymał jej torbę, żeby mogła na spokojnie zawiązać buty.  
- Wychodzę! - wykrzyknęła.  
- Miłego dnia – powiedziała jeszcze mama Levy, nim zamknęły się drzwi. Dziewczyna odebrała od przyjaciela torbę, dziękując i oboje ruszyli w stronę szkoły.  
- Dlaczego nie idziesz do szkoły z Lucy? - zapytała, jednak pożałowała tego, kiedy Loki zaczął się cicho śmiać.  
- Ojciec nie pozwala jej chodzić do szkoły na nogach, a co dopiero dojeżdżać do niej metrem, jak my.  
- Więc codziennie ją do niej zawozi?  
Loki pokręcił głową.  
- Nie, przywozi ją prywatny szofer.  
- Szofer?  
- Wiesz, Lucy pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, dlatego stać ją na takie rzeczy. Ja sam, kiedy się dowiedziałem nie potrafiłem uwierzyć. - Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając przed siebie.  
- Hm, rozumiem. Loki, a oglądałeś wczoraj ten program na discovery o NASA?  
- O cholera, kompletnie mi z głowy wypadło.  
- Nie martw się, nagrałam go.  
Reszta drogi do szkoły zeszła im na rozmowie o ukochanym kosmosie. Kiedy skręcili w ulicę, na której znajdowała się szkoła, dołączyła do nich Erza.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitała się.  
- Cześć, Erza. - Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Twoja księżniczka już na ciebie czeka – powiedziała Erza, kiwając głową w stronę wejściowej bramy, przy której stała Lucy, czekając na swojego chłopaka.  
- Panie wybaczą, ale ukochana wzywa. - Ukłonił się nonszalancko i pognał w stronę wejścia do szkoły.  
Obie dziewczyny cicho zachichotały.  
- A z tobą chciałabym porozmawiać. - Erza nagle zrobiła się śmiertelnie poważna, przez co po plecach Levy przeszedł dreszcz.  
- D-dobrze – odpowiedziała i poszła za dziewczyną w stronę jakiegoś zaułka.  
- Nie musisz się mnie bać, chcę tylko porozmawiać.  
Levy przytaknęła, ale jej uczucie strachu prawie w ogóle nie zmalało.  
- Chciałabym cię o coś zapytać – powiedziała, opierając się o wymalowaną graffiti ścianę budynku. - Co cię łączy z Gajeel'em Redfoxem?  
- Hę? - Levy gwałtownie poderwała głowę i spojrzała na Erzę zdziwiona. - Dlaczego miałoby mnie coś z nim łączyć?  
- Znam Gajeel'a od paru lat, co prawda nigdy nie byliśmy w zbyt przyjaznych stosunkach, ale zdążyłam go w jakiś sposób poznać. Nigdy się nie hamował, bez względu na to, co stawało mu na drodze. W normalnej sytuacji odepchnąłby cię na bok i uderzył Lokiego, ale nie zrobił tego, nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne? - Spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.  
- N-nie wiem.  
- Poza tym – odsunęła się od ściany i powoli zaczęła się zbliżać do Levy – twoje reakcje są zastanawiające. Wzdrygasz się za każdym razem, kiedy słyszysz jego imię. To także nie wydaje ci się dziwne? - Nachyliła się nad nią, patrząc prosto w oczy.  
- Zejdź ze mnie, proszę – jęknęła Levy.  
- Nie mogę, chcę poznać prawdę.  
- G-gajeel, on... Ja zawsze byłam ciamajdą, uwielbiałam książki, nosiłam nieładne okulary, przez co dzieciaki nie chciały się ze mną przyjaźnić i odsuwały mnie od siebie, a czasem zaczepiały. Któregoś razu, kiedy wracałam do domu, kilku chłopców wyrzuciło moje książki w błoto, a potem zaczęli mnie szarpać. Wtedy, jak anioł stróż, pojawił się Gajeel, rozprawił się z nimi, pozbierał moje książki i, mimo iż krwawił, z uśmiechem powiedział mi, bym bardziej na siebie uważała. - Levy zacisnęła pięści. - Potem już nikt się do mnie nie zbliżał, a my zaczęliśmy się przyjaźnić. Ja pomagałam mu w nauce, a on zawsze był gotów mnie obronić. Nawet złożył mi taką przysięgę – zaśmiała się cicho, ale w tym śmiechu można było wyczuć gorycz – że nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek mnie skrzywdził, nigdy.  
Erza usiadła obok niej na pudle i pokrzepiająco pogłaskała po ramieniu.  
- Pół roku później wyjechałam i kontakt nam się urwał, ale byłam pewna, że kiedyś wrócimy i on nadal tu będzie. Nigdy nie myślałam, że taki się stanie.  
- Na początku gimnazjum chyba jeszcze taki nie był – mruknęła Erza, z westchnieniem opierając dłonie o swoje kolana.  
- Hm? Co masz na myśli?  
- Pamiętam, że wtedy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, był, co prawda narwany, ale na pewno nie wszczynał bijatyk dla zabawy. Możliwe, że ludzie z gimnazjum wywarli na niego taki wpływ i dlatego poszedł w tę a nie inną stronę.  
- Możliwe – powiedziała, wstając z miejsca i poprawiając krótką spódniczkę mundurka. - Chodź, bo spóźnimy się na lekcje. - W jej słowach było tyle obojętności. Erza nie spodziewała się, że ta dziewczyna będzie potrafiła mówić takim tonem, jednak czuła ile za jej słowami kryje się bólu.

- Cześć, dziewczyny. - Gray pomachał do przyjaciółek i zeskoczył z parapetu, na którym właśnie siedział, by do nich podejść.  
- Cześć, Gray – przywitały się, jedynie Levy wymruczała coś pod nosem, nawet się nie uśmiechając. Gray, co prawda nie znał jej długo, ale naprawdę pasowała do ich paczki, do tego wszyscy ją zaakceptowali, więc traktował ją jak swoją przyjaciółkę.  
- Coś się stało? - zapytał, obejmując dziewczynę ramieniem. Levy wzdrygnęła się niezauważalnie i podniosła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.  
- Em, nie, wszystko w porządku. - Zmusiła się do uśmiechu.  
- Jakby się coś stało to możesz do mnie przyjść. - Uśmiechnął się, przez co Levy zrobiło się jakoś tak cieplej na sercu.  
- Jasne, dziękuję. - Stanęła na palcach, delikatnie pocałowała go w polik i pobiegła za dziewczynami, które poszły już w stronę klasy.  
Na następnej przerwie Levy poszła do bufetu, żeby kupić sobie coś do jedzenia, gdyż w pośpiechu zapomniała o swoim drugim śniadaniu. Jednak nie dotarła do niego, w drodze została wciągnięta przez kogoś do łazienki i rzucona na podłogę. Dwie dziewczyny pilnowały drzwi, a jedna stała nad Levy i patrzyła na nią złowieszczo.  
- C-co...  
- Zamknij się! - warknęła. - Jesteś tu jeden dzień, a już złamałaś zasadę. - Levy powoli cofała się do tyłu, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła się do niej zbliżać. - Jesteś stanowczo za blisko naszego Graya.  
Chciała zaprzeczyć jej słowom, ale została uderzona w twarz.  
- Nie waż się odzywać, suko. My już wiemy, jak się z tobą rozprawić.  
Do łazienki weszły dwie inne dziewczyny, jednak nie wyglądały na zaprzyjaźnione z nimi.  
- Robimy to tylko dla Graya – warknęła jedna i, nim Levy zdążyła zdać sobie z tego sprawę, złapały ją za ręce i unieruchomiły. Wtedy też zobaczyła, jak ta sama dziewczyna, co wcześniej, zbliża się do niej z nożyczkami w ręku. Próbowała się wyrywać, jednak sama była dość słaba, a te dziewczyny były zdecydowanie o wiele wyższe i silniejsze od niej. Poczuła pociągnięcie za włosy, a potem dźwięk obcinania. Nie bolało jej, ale czuła się cholernie upokorzona i za co? Za to, że przyjaźniła się z najbardziej popularnym chłopakiem w szkole. Zacisnęła wargi. Napastniczki uniosły jej głowę, teraz dziewczyna dzierżyła w dłoni już nie nożyczki, a żyletkę. Uśmiechnęła się nienawistnie.  
- Mei, nie przesadzaj... - zaczęła któraś z dziewczyn trzymająca drzwi.  
- Zamknij się! Zeszpecę ją tak, że Gray na pewno nie będzie jej chciał.  
I kiedy ponownie odwróciła się w jej stronę, Levy naprawdę poczuła się zagrożona. Zaczęła krzyczeć, znów chciała się wyrwać, nie mogła, nie miała tyle siły. Zaniosła się głośnym szlochem, kiedy żyletka przesunęła się po bocznej części czoła, a następnie przeniosła na polik, raniąc go.  
- Mei, dość! - krzyknęła ta, która trzymała Levy.  
- Nie!  
- Ogarnij się – powiedział druga, puszczając ofiarę i zatrzymując dłonie napastniczki.  
- Zabiję ją, zabiję za to, że zbliżyła się do Graya!  
- Uspokój się, kretynko, chyba nie chcesz mieć kłopotów!  
Levy korzystając z okazji podniosła się z miejsca i wbiegła do jednej z kabin zamykając się w środku.  
- Pieprzona...  
- Chodź już! - warknęła jakaś dziewczyna, za rękę wyciągając ją z łazienki.  
Levy w dalszym ciągu siedziała w kabinie, bała się, ze wrócą, bała się zobaczyć swoją twarz, to jak teraz wygląda. Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy usłyszała ciężkie kroki na płytkach.  
- Ktoś tu jest? - zapytał głos, który wydawał jej się bardzo znajomy, jednak go nie rozpoznała. - Halo? - Zapukał do jej kabiny i złapał za klamkę.  
- N-nie! Nie wchodź! - krzyknęła, rzucając się do drzwi, o które oparła się głową. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę jaki jej głos był rozżalony.  
- Levy – głos za drzwiami stał się nagle niesamowicie ciepły – to ja, co się stało?  
Zawahała się, ale otworzyła drzwi, a kiedy ujrzała przed sobą to przejęte spojrzenie chłopca, który był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, nie wytrzymała. Rozpłakała się i upadłaby na podłogę, gdyby ten nie złapał jej w swoje ramiona i nie przytulił.  
- Co one ci zrobiły? - zapytał, urywając kawałek swojej koszuli i wycierając krew z jej ran.  
- To nic, to nic, to nic... - powtarzała, jak mantrę, coraz mocniej się w niego wtulając.  
- Levy. Levy, proszę, spójrz na mnie. - Trzymając za podbródek, uniósł jej głowę tak, by spojrzała mu w oczy. - Powiesz mi, co się stało?  
Dziewczyna od razu pokręciła głową.  
- Levy – powiedział ciepło, jednak to też nie pomogło. Kurczowo trzymała się jego koszuli, bezwiednie wycierając w nią krwawiącą ranę.  
- Gajeel – szepnęła, starając się opanować szloch.  
- Nie hamuj się, płacz póki masz okazję. - Położył dłoń na jej głowie i zaczął ją głaskać, kiedy coraz rzewniej płakała.

Gajeel zaniósł Levy do szpitala, kiedy zmęczona płaczem zasnęła. Okazało się, że rana nie była była głęboka, ale mimo wszystko poważna i lekarz pochwalił go. Gajeel wzruszył tylko ramionami i usiadł przy wciąż śpiącej Levy, głaskając ją po wierzchu dłoni. Czuł, że nie jest w stanie dotrzymać obietnicy.


	4. Chapter 4

Prawdę mówiąc, nikt nie miał pojęcia o wypadku. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że zniknęła i Levy i Gajeel, dziewczyny miały najczarniejsze myśli o tym, co mógł jej zrobić. Chłopaki już planowali w jaki, najbardziej bolesny, sposób go zabić, jedynie Erza rozmyślała spokojnie o całej sprawie. W parę minut udało jej się zdobyć numer Gajeela i napisać do niego e-maila, na końcu podpisując się się imieniem i nazwiskiem. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli zależy mu na Levy to dostanie odpowiedź. Nie musiała długo czekać, wiadomość zwrotna doszła nim zdążyła schować telefon z powrotem do torebki:

_Jesteśmy w szpitalu, Levy miała mały wypadek, ale jest w porządku. Sala 306, tak dla ułatwienia. Narka.  
_- Jest w szpitalu – oznajmiła Erza.  
- Co? Jak to? Co się stało? – zapytała zdenerwowana Lucy, podpierając się na ramieniu swojego chłopaka.  
- Miała mały wypadek, nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało, ale pośpieszmy się.  
Szybko pobiegli na najbliższy dworzec metra, na które musieli czekać prawie dwadzieścia minut. Gray i Natsu podczas czekania prawie wyszli z siebie, a Loki uspokajał, siedzącą na jego kolanach Lucy. Kiedy dotarli do szpitala, szybko pobiegli do sali, nawet nie przejmując się, zatrzymującymi ich pielęgniarkami. Wbiegli do pomieszczenia o numerze 306. Na początku ich wzrok padł na Gajeela, opierającego się tyłem o parapet i wpatrującego w dziewczynę z rękoma zaplątanymi na klatce piersiowej. Natsu już by się na niego rzucił, gdyby Erza nie pociągnęła go do siebie za mundurek.  
- Nie rusz – warknęła, na co chłopak trochę się wzdrygnął, ale jego zapał do walki nie opadł. - Dzień dobry.  
- Cze – mruknął, nawet na nich nie zerkając i podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżała dziewczyna. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.  
- Ani się waż ją tknąć! - warknął Gray. Gajeel uśmiechnął się tylko kpiąco i odsunął zabłąkany kosmyk z jej czoła.  
- Uspokójcie się, kretyni. Zostańcie z nią, a ja... Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Redfox.  
- Nie mamy o czym – powiedział, poprawiając metalową bransoletę na nadgarstku.  
- Myślę, że jednak mamy. - Spojrzała na niego znacząca, przez co chłopak przez chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie wyszedł za nią z sali, mrucząc coś pod nosem.  
- Więc, o czym chciałaś pogadać? - zapytał, opierając się plecami o ścianę i splatając ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
- Masz mi powiedzieć, co jej się stało.  
- Jej się zapytaj.  
- Gajeel, wiem, że uważasz mnie za głupią, ale.. Ja. Naprawdę. Nie. Jestem. Idiotką – warknęła, patrząc na niego ostro. - Wiem o waszej przyjaźni i o waszym dzieciństwie.  
- Powiedziała ci? - zapytał tak lekko, jakby mówił o pogodzie.  
- Dlatego chcę wiedzieć, co takiego się stało, bo nie wiem, że ona mi nie powie.  
Erza spokojnie słuchała jego opowieści. Teraz miała pewność, że on nie maczał w tym palców a zrobiły to fanki Gray'a. Te dziewczyny właśnie sobie nagrabiły, bo ona, vice przewodnicząca rady uczniowskiej, im nie daruje. Gajeel pożegnał się z nią, mówiąc, że musi wrócić jeszcze do szkoły na dodatkowe zajęcia, a Erza obiecała mu, że gdyby coś stało się z Levy to da znać. Kiedy wróciła do sali, wszyscy siedzieli przy łóżku dziewczyny, która już się obudziła.  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej i opierając się rękoma o oparcie krzesła.  
- W porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając bandaż na głowie. – Cieszę się, że przyszliście po mnie.  
- „Po"?  
- Tak, po mnie. Lekarz powiedział, że jeśli obudzę się i będę się dobrze czuła to mogę iść do domu.  
- A czujesz się dobrze? – zapytał Loki.  
- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko i odsunęła kołdrę, by podnieść się z łóżka.  
- Na pewno wszystko okej? – Wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę, żeby w razie czego móc ją złapać.  
- Nic mi nie jest, Natsu. – Położyła mu dłoń na głowie i zaśmiała się.  
Lekarz po ostatnich oględnych badaniach, zgodził się wypisać Levy ze szpitala. Całą paczką odprowadzili ją do domu, pod którym, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, oparty o ścianę stał Gajeel.  
- A ty co tu robisz? – warknął Natsu.  
Gajeel pokręcił tylko głową z politowaniem, odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do Levy.  
- Dziękuję za odprowadzenie i przepraszam za kłopot.  
- Na pewno? – zapytał Gray, pokazując głową na Gajeela  
- Tak, nic mi nie będzie. – Pomachała im i razem z chłopakiem weszła do domu.  
- Czemu ona mu na to pozwala? – warknął Natsu.  
- Na pewno nic jej nie będzie? – Lucy złapała się ramienia swojego chłopaka.  
- Wbrew pozorom jemu naprawdę na niej zależy. No co? – zapytała, kiedy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli.  
- Erzaaa…  
- Hm?  
- Ty coś wiesz – zaczął Natsu.  
- I masz nam powiedzieć – dokończył Gray.  
- Chyba zwariowaliście. Nic wam nie powiem!  
- No, Erzaaaaaa – jęknęli obaj.  
- Spadajcie. Obiecałam i nic nie powiem – powiedziała stanowczo. Roześmiała się głośno, widząc ich miny zbitych psów. – Myślę, że Levy niedługo sama wam powie.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, Erza miała swoją randkę, lub, jak to ona ujęła: spotkanie zapoznawcze. Zestresowana szła na umówione miejsce, jedną rękę zaciskając na pasku od torebki, a drugą na materiale sukienki. Była bardzo zdenerwowana. Chłopak, z którym się umówiła był od niej starszy o cztery lata, ale spodobał jej się od razu, kiedy go zobaczyła. Na początku był trochę oschły, ale z czasem, kiedy zaczęli się poznawać, poznała powody. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu ich spotkania to były tylko wspólne spacery, podczas których Erza dawała mu rady a propos opieki nad małym dzieckiem. Jellalowi, bo tak się nazywał, na początku było trudno ją zaakceptować, ponieważ, od kiedy jego dziewczyna najpierw go rzuciła, a dziewięć miesięcy później znalazł pod swoimi drzwiami dwutygodniowe niemowlę z karteczką obwieszczającą, iż to jego syn, starał się nie zbliżać do kobiet. Erza była pierwszą, którą do siebie dopuścił, od kiedy stał się ojcem. Któregoś razu, podczas jednego z ich wspólnych spacerów zachowywał się dość dziwnie nawet jak na niego. Mało się odzywał, wydawał się trochę zestresowany. Poszli wtedy przejść się po parku, wszystko było zielone, wiał ciepły, letni wiaterek. Erza nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że Jellal dokładnie ją obserwował, i, że z wiatrem, delikatnie rozwiewającym jej włosy wyglądała prześlicznie. W tamtym momencie coś w nim pękło i, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, wypalił:  
- Umów się ze mną!  
Erza spojrzała na niego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem i mimo, że twarz piekła ją jak nigdy, z uśmiechem odpowiedziała.  
- Jasne.  
Teraz, kiedy była coraz bliżej miejsca ich spotkania, zaczynały ją nawiedzać wątpliwości. Jellal był od niej przecież starszy, w dodatku miał dziecko, musiał się nim opiekować, a ona musiała się uczyć, żeby dostać się na studia. Chociaż, jeśli by na to spojrzeć z drugiej strony to był bardzo dojrzały, jak na swoje 21 lat. Nigdy, nie ważne, jak ciężko mu było, nie wyparł się swojego synka, ani nie chciał się go pozbyć.  
Westchnęła, skręcając w bramę do parku. Raz kozie śmierć, powiedziała sobie w myślach i żwawym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Jellal czekał na nią, siedząc na ławce obok placu zabaw. Wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Na zwykły, ciemny t-shirt założył czarną marynarkę, do tego jeansy i adidasy. Intensywnie niebieskie włosy rozwiane przez wiatr, kiedy na nią spojrzał sprawiły, że jej serce szybciej zabiło. Wstał z miejsca, podszedł do niej i wyciągnął w jej stronę mały bukiecik stokrotek.  
- Pięknie wyglądasz.  
- Dziękuję. – Przyjęła od niego kwiaty i uśmiechnęła się. Czuła się dziwnie zażenowana, w dodatku twarz paliła ją niemiłosiernie.  
- Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać. – Jellal wziął ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

Od momentu wyprowadzki nie było takiego dnia, żeby nie myślał o niej i złożonej jej obietnicy. Bał się, że może sobie bez niego nie poradzić; że coś jej się stanie; że ktoś ją skrzywdzi. Najbardziej na świecie nie chciał by o nim zapomniała, bo on nie zapomniałby o niej nigdy. Słodkie wyobrażenia przyszłości o jakiej oboje marzyli. Spojrzenia skierowane zawsze w tę samą stronę. Ale najbardziej bał się tego, że przestałoby jej zależeć.

Levy, wchodząc do pokoju zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, a trzymaną w rękach tacę odłożyła na biurko. Były na niej trzy talerze, dwa małe i jeden duży pełen kanapek, oraz dwa kubki z herbatą.  
- Rodzice się ucieszyli, że znowu do nas przyszedłeś. – Nałożyła na jeden z talerzyków dwie kanapki i podała mu.  
Gajeel kiwnięciem głowy podziękował za jedzenie.  
- Taa, trochę czasu mnie nie było.  
- Mhm – przytaknęła, siadając obok niego i ugryzła kawałek kanapki. – Dziękuję ci.  
- Nie masz za co. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Ech. – Levy położyła się na plecach, wyciągnęła do góry ręce i wpatrywała się w sufit. Gajeel odłożył swój talerzyk i położył się obok niej. Minęło mnóstwo czasu od kiedy ostatni raz wspólnie wpatrywali się w niebo. Może nie były to prawdziwe ciała niebieskie, ale w dzieciństwie często zdarzało im się spoglądać w jej, pełen gwiazd, sufit.  
- Brakowało mi ciebie – powiedział cicho Gajeel.  
- Hę? Mówiłeś coś? – zapytała, unosząc głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
- Nie. Nie, nic.  
Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i sięgnęła po swoją kanapkę.  
- Levy? – Podniósł się do siadu.  
- Słuch… - Przerwała, ponieważ Gajeel mocno ją objął i przytulił. – C-co?  
- Przepraszam – szepnął. – Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, że nie mogłem cię ochronić.  
Już otwierała usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale nagle zmieniła zdanie. Uniosła ręce, żeby go objąć i zaniosła się płaczem.  
- Tak bardzo się bałam.  
- Przepraszam. Przepraszam – powtarzał.  
- To nie twoja wina, Gajeel. Gdyby nie ty… - Nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramiona, wdychają słony zapach morza. Tęskniła za nim. Od tak dawna nie miała nikogo, kto mógłby ją po prostu przytulić. Kogoś, kto nigdy by jej nie zostawił. Brakowało jej go. Kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, nie sądziła, że znajdzie w nim jeszcze tego dawnego Gajeela. Ale mimo, iż schował go tak głęboko to on wciąż tam był, chłopak, który był jej pierwszym i jak dotąd jedynym najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Oboje nie zauważyli nawet kiedy zasnęli. Kiedy mama Levy, przed północą, weszła do jej pokoju, żeby oznajmić im jak późna jest godzina i wysłać Gajeela do domu, zastała ich śpiących na łóżku. Aż uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak śpią. Gajeel z delikatnie rozwartymi ustami i dłonią wplecioną we włosy Levy, Levy tuż obok niego, opierając się na jego torsie i z delikatnym uśmiechem. Aż szkoda ich budzić, pomyślała. A, dobra, niech im będzie ten jeden raz.  
Przykryła ich kocem, podeszła do drzwi i zgasiła światło.  
- Dobranoc – szepnęła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeśli ktoś by ją teraz zapytał jakie relacje łączą ją z Gajeelem, nie wiedziałaby co odpowiedzieć. Skłaniałaby się ku temu, że jest to przyjaźń, jednak biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia oraz to jak ją traktował, nie była pewna. Ale nie miała też pewności, że ich uczucia względem siebie są w jakikolwiek sposób romantyczne.  
Poprawiła pomarańczową opaskę na włosach i odetchnęła głęboko. Z samego rana mama wyrównała jej włosy, więc mogła wyjść do ludzi. Na czole miała dwie szwy, ale zakrywał je tylko niewielki plasterek, więc nie było to wielkim problemem. Jednak rana na policzku była większa i pokrywał ją trochę większy opatrunek, który już zdecydowanie zwracał uwagę. Kiedy poprzedniego wieczoru wróciła do domu, rodzice o nic jej nie pytali, jednak miała pewność, że rozmawiali z lekarzem oraz, że pytali o całe zajście Gajeel'a. Jej z pewnością nie chcieli już męczyć, jednak była pewna, że za jakiś czas zapytają. Będą chcieli poznać jej wersję wydarzeń.  
Ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu, w drzwiach oprócz Lokiego stała jeszcze Lucy, czekając na nią. Kiedy tylko ją zobaczyła, pomachała wesoło i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Co tu robisz? - zapytała Levy, wychodząc z domu.  
- Tata wyjechał na kilka dni w delegację. Poza tym nocowałam dziś u Lokiego – powiedziała i zarumieniła się soczyście.  
- Dobrze, dobrze. Ja o nic nie pytam – odpowiedziała, mijając ich i kierując się na ścieżkę. - Idziecie?  
- Oczywiście, że idziemy. - Loki złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę, jednocześnie całując w policzek i oboje dołączyli do Levy.

Gajeel jak zwykle chodził po szkole posyłając ludziom spojrzenia pełne nienawiści, a jego świta kroczyła tuż za nim. W pewnym momencie, który zdarzał się dość często, minęli się z Natsu i Grayem. Zazwyczaj nie kończyło się na pełnych odrazy spojrzeniach, grozili sobie nawzajem, a czasem nawet dochodziło do rękoczynów. Dziś jednak było inaczej. Chłopcy starali się nie wszczynać bójek, ani nawet wyrzucać Gajeel'owi i jego paczce czegokolwiek ze względu na Levy, która najwidoczniej była z nim blisko. Oraz to, że została przez niego w pewien sposób uratowana. Nie zauważyli nawet kiedy do nich podbiegła, złapała ich za ręce i pociągnęła za sobą.  
- O co chodzi? - zapytał Gray, kiedy w miejscu, gdzie ich zaprowadziła stała reszta paczki.  
- Chciałabym prosić was o pomoc.  
- Coś się stało? - zmartwiła się Lissana.  
- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku – zapewniła od razu. - Mam w niedzielę urodziny. Chciałabym, żebyście pomogli mi je przygotować.  
- Jasne, że ci pomożemy, prawda ekipo? - zawołał Natsu, występując do przodu.  
- Jasne!  
Levy aż się wzruszyła widząc, jak wszyscy są chętni jej pomóc.  
- Dziękuję wam – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się z małymi łezkami w oczach.

Jedynym problemem było to, że urodziny miały się odbyć za trzy dni, a nic nie było jeszcze przygotowane.  
- Dla nas nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych! - krzyknął Natsu, kiedy spotkali się po lekcjach w domu Levy. Stał jedną nogą na krzesełku, a drugą trzymał na biurku. Miał wysoko uniesioną głowę, jakby właśnie szykował się do bitwy. Zeskoczył, lądując tyłkiem na krześle. Złapał jakąś kartkę i zaczął na niej notować, wydając przy tym wszystkim polecenia. Może nie wydawał się taki, ale kiedy chciał coś zrobić porządnie to tak to robił. Szykowanie imprez nie było dla niego problemem, w końcu z jakiegoś powodu znajdował się w szkolnej sekcji zajmującej się szykowaniem dyskotek i innych imprez.

Levy stała kompletnie oniemiała zachowaniem wszystkich. Byli tak zgrani, że aż ją to dziwiło. Na co dzień wydawali się tak różni od siebie. Biorąc za przykład chociażby Natsu i Gray'a, a teraz? Gray stał przy biurku i razem z Natsu robili składankę muzyczną na urodziny.  
- Levy?  
Odwróciła się i spojrzała na stojącą obok niej Lisannę.  
- Hm?  
- Powinnaś zrobić listę gości i zaproszenia. Pomogę ci z tym, wzięłam ze sobą swojego laptopa, bo jak na razie do twojego komputera się nie dostaniemy – zaśmiała się, wskazując na okupujących go chłopaków.  
- Masz rację. W ogrodzie będzie najciszej – powiedziała i obie poszły w tamtą stronę, mijając szykujących rozpiskę jedzenia Lucy i Lokiego. Choć jeśli chciałoby się opisać tę czynność dokładniej to trzeba byłoby dodać, że siedząca na blacie Lucy, co chwilę zabierała Lokiemu z ust Poky... swoimi ustami. Za co chłopak na pocieszenie życzył sobie dostawać buziaka.  
Lisanna roześmiała się, kiedy wyszły na taras i usiadła na huśtawce.  
- Kto by pomyślał, że będą kiedyś razem.  
- A dlaczego mieliby nie być? Pasują do siebie – stwierdziła Levy, zerkając jeszcze na nich przez oszklone drzwi.  
- Teraz. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Loki był strasznym psem na baby. A Lucy już na początku właśnie za to go skreśliła. - Otworzyła laptopa i nacisnęła guzik włączania.  
- W takim razie co się stało, że tak bardzo zmieniły się ich relacje?  
- Cóż... Mama Lucy była bardzo chora. Miała raka raka i umarła. To było niecałe dwa lata temu w wakacje. Większość z nas było wtedy w rozjazdach, tylko Loki był w mieście. - Wpisała hasło do komputera i kontynuowała. - Lucy nawet wtedy nie pomyślała, żeby się z nim spotkać. Mimo iż już wtedy się przyjaźniliśmy, ona naprawdę za nim nie przepadała. Wieść o śmierci pani Layli szybko się rozeszła, w końcu jej ojciec jest biznesmenem, więc było to do przewidzenia. Kiedy tylko ta wiadomość trafiła do Lokiego, od razu do niej poszedł. Z początku nie chciała go widzieć, ale potem zgodziła się. - Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Wylewała przy nim łzy przez całą noc, ale potem było jej lżej. Opowiedzieli nam o wszystkim, kiedy wróciliśmy. Dopiero parę miesięcy później Loki powiedział jej o swoich uczuciach.  
- Nie chciał jej tym obarczać po śmierci mamy?  
- Dokładnie – przytaknęła.  
Tymczasem w tym samym domu, parę pokoi dalej toczyła się walka o wybranie najlepszych kawałków. A tę walkę toczyli Gray i Natsu z płytami, na które muzyka nie chciała się pomieścić. Na koniec jednak postanowili zapisać wszystko na komputerze Levy, kupić nowe płyty i następnego dnia zgrać całą muzykę.  
- Gray, co zrobisz?  
- Jutro z rana przyjdę i wszystko...  
- Nie o tym mówię – przerwał mu. - Pytam, co zrobisz z tym, co stało się Levy?  
Gray'a nagle zainteresowały jego własne skarpetki.  
- Gray, do cholery...!  
- Wiem o tym!  
- W takim razie zrób coś. Chcesz, żeby każda dziewczyna, do której się zbliżysz tak kończyła? - Natsu wstał z miejsca i spojrzał na Gray'a.  
- Nie – odpowiedział i spojrzał z uporem na przyjaciela. - Przyprowadzę ją. Dam spokój temu wszystkiemu, dobra?  
- No, wreszcie myślisz, jak powinieneś. - Puścił mu oko i zmierzwił włosy. - Grzeczny chłopiec.  
Natsu uchylił się przed lecącą w jego kierunku poduszką i wybiegł w pokoju.  
- Obcy atakują! - krzyknął, wpadając do kuchni i chowając się za Lokim.  
- Jak cię dorwę, to nie będzie czego po tobie zbierać – warknął Gray, wchodząc do kuchni z długopisem w rękach. Sam w sobie ten przedmiot nie był groźny, ale w dłoniach Gray'a mógł być śmiercionośnym narzędziem.  
Tak. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

Pojawienie się na imprezie Erzy z dorosłym mężczyzną było zdziwieniem, Gajeel także wszystkich zaskoczył. Ostatecznie jednak większość osób padła, kiedy pod dom podjechał granatowy nissan i wysiadła z niego sama Juvia Lockser, młoda debiutująca modelka. Niebieskie włosy falami spływały jej po ramionach na cienkie, białe bolerko. Sukienkę miała błękitną przed kolano, z cienkimi ramiączkami oraz delikatnymi, złotymi wzorami na dole. Buty na koturnie dopełniały całości.  
Juvia z uśmiechem podeszła do jubilatki.  
- Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedziała, podając dziewczynie małą torebeczkę. - Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.  
- T-ty... - zaczęła niezdarnie. - Dziękuję bardzo. - Natsu uprzedził ją, że przyjdzie ktoś znany, ale myślała, że robi sobie z niej żarty.  
O wilku mowa, pomyślała, kiedy Natsu stanął obok niej i widząc młodą modelkę wydarł się w stronę kuchni.  
- Gray! Twoja dziewczyna przyszła!  
- Zamknij się, niedorozwoju. Nie jestem głuchy – powiedział, idąc w ich stronę.  
- Ach, wejdź. - Levy zreflektowała się i wpuściła gościa do środka.  
Gray podszedł do dziewczyny, pocałował w polik i uśmiechnął się.  
- Levy to jest Juvia, moja dziewczyna.  
- Miło mi poznać. - Dziewczyna ścisnęła delikatnie dłoń, którą wyciągnęła do niej Levy.  
- A tego półgłówka już znasz.  
Juvia zaśmiała się.  
- Cześć, Natsu.  
- Siemanko! - przywitał się i pobiegł w stronę parkietu. - Są już wszyscy?! - krzyknął. - To bawimy się!

Głośno grająca muzyka ściągnęła paru ludzi, których Levy z pewnością nie znała, ale wydawali się być „cywilizowani", dlatego pozwoliła im zostać. Około godziny jedenastej wieczorem postanowiła się przewietrzyć. W domu było trochę gorąco, więc wyszła do ogrodu, gdzie także znalazło kilku imprezowiczów. Powolnie przechodząc ogród wzdłuż zauważyła kogoś znajomego. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pobiegła w tamtą stronę. To, co zobaczyła zdecydowanie nie było tym, co zobaczyć chciała. Zakryła usta dłonią i uciekła. Tak, to była zdecydowanie ucieczka. Dopiero w najdalszym krańcu ogrodu padła na kolana, starając się uspokoić niespokojny oddech i uczucie kłucia w sercu. Bo przecież nie powinna tego czuć, skoro nic ich nie łączy. Jednak mimo to, nie mogła się pozbyć widoku Gajeela i tej dziewczyny całujących się w jej ogrodzie.


End file.
